Stingray Timmins
Scott "Stingray" Timmins was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 4434 - 11 Mar 2004 and last appeared in Episode 5167 - 13 Mar 2007. He was a very popular character during his time on the show and had a rocky relationship with Serena Bishop. Stingray was played by Ben Nicholas. Biography Backstory Scott Timmins was born in 1987 to Kim Timmins and Janelle Timmins. He suffered from ADHD and got into trouble with the police and had a criminal record. 2004-2007 Stingray arrived in Ramsay Street in March 2004 and started fancying Serena Bishop. Toadie invites Stingray to come and live with him. He is still known by his real first name, Scott. Serena says they can only be friends. Stingray is later diagnosed with ADHD. He then manages to get Serena to agree to a date. They are interrupted by Jack Scully and Stuart Parker. Serena changes her mind and Scott is convinced she does not like being seen with him. He wants to fit in and his cousin Toadie gives him a new nickname, a fish name, Stingray. Stingray's relationship with Serena is a rollercoaster one. She breaks up with him then gets back. Stingray then dumps her after he sees her kissing Boyd Hoyland. Stingray's mother Janelle Timmins and his siblings Dylan Timmins and Janae Timmins move into Ramsay Street. Serena Bishop dies in a plane crash. Stingray is devastated but starts bonding with Rachel Kinski. Rachel kisses him, but Stingray is forced to let her down, pointing out that she is only fourteen. Stingray's confusion over Rachel and a new job at Scarlet Bar, gradually makes him become dependent on alcohol. Stingray sleeps with Sky Mangel and she falls pregnant. Sky had been comforted by him after she split from his brother Dylan. Stingray says he loves Rachel and they become an item but split up when Sky finds she is pregnant. Stingray keeps on drinking due to his breaking up with Rachel. He eventually agrees to go to Alcoholics Anonymous after his grandmother Loris Timmins persuaded him to go. But as soon as she left he also sneaked out of the meeting. When Sky is taken to hsopital in labour, Stingray visits but Sky wants him to leave. Stingray begins drinking and later kidnaps baby Kerry Mangel Jnr. He passes out and is found by Rachel and Bree, but there is no sign of Kerry. A couple of days later, Kerry is left on the doorstep of Number 24, hours after Stingray is released from police custody. Dylan had found Stingray and he took Kerry, but Elle Robinson returns the baby to Sky. It is later revealed that Dylan is Kerry's father. Stingray quits drinking for good and begins dating Sky again. In March 2007 after being a donor for his niece Kerry Mangel Jnr, Stingray died of a brain aneurysm. His ashes were later scattered across his fave skate park. Stingray is still fondly remembered by his cousin Toadie. Memorable info Birthday: 1986 Died: March 2007 (Aged 20) Full Name: Scott Timmins Nickname: Stingray Family Father Kim Timmins Mother Janelle Timmins Siblings Dwayne Timmins, Brandon Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Janae Timmins, Anne Baxter, Bree Timmins (adoptive) Grandfathers Alwyn Timmins Grandmother '''- Loris Timmins '''Great-Grandfather - Cedric Uncle '''- Kevin Rebecchi '''Cousins - "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Shane Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) First cousins once - Nell Rebecchi, Yashvi Rebecchi, Kirsha Rebecchi, Hugo Somers See also *Stingray Timmins - List of appearances *Timmins Family Tree *Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2004. Category:Characters last seen in 2007. Category:Timmins family. Category:Barmen. Category:1987 births. Category:2007 deaths. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Characters known by nicknames Category:Comedians.